Beginning Of The End
by underwrongillusionsz
Summary: John Paul has had his life turned upside by the death of his family. Follow him in 2018 as he continues with his life- and love. JP/Justin.
1. The Beginning

**Growing Up: Beginning Of The End?- Part One. **

**John Paul/Justin with mentions of Justin/Warren. Set in 2018. (John Paul and Justin are both 28)**

**John Paul had become the owner of The Loft bar. So proud to be the owner, proud of his acheivements; accepting his fate and looking forward to the future. His only wish was that his mother could be there. Yes, Myra McQueen was dead. Gone. A goner. Infact; it was just John Paul and Michaela that were still alive to this day. You see, back in 2008- Niall Rafferty moved into Hollyoaks. A geunine friend to him- so he thought. But, and it's funny that this happened in real life and you only see something like this happen in movies or something- Niall was actually his half brother who Myra abanded when he was just a baby. So of course, in true panto villan style; Niall set about causing havoc. **

**The final destruction was at the McQueens annual Christmas Bash in 2008 when Niall revealed the truth and blew the house up. Everyone died, including Niall, except the two youngest. Thankfully; they were out in the street smoking when it happened.**

**The deaths tore them both apart; Michelea accepted the deaths and turned her life around. She became an amazing citizen of Hollyoaks and finished college. She is currently at Uni in Brighton. **

**John Paul; however; didn't get off so lightly. The deaths affected him the worst. He turned to drugs; to drink; and to random shags of strangers. His lowest point came in March 2009 when he actually seduced a fifty year old man, just because he wanted to be loved. But who was his saviour? Now that will shock you.**

**Was it Hannah Ashworth; star friend and all round nice girl? No- that would be to easy. Hannah was there, of course she was- but she had her own life. She got pregnant at 19 to Zak Ramsey; and soon moved to Liverpool to be closer to her hubby. They got married; and naturally John Paul wasn't invited. The last time he heard from her was in 2010, when she bumped into him when she was back in Hollyoaks visiting her family. **

**Was it Sarah Barnes? Of course it wasnt. She hated John Paul in 2008 when it happened, but they quickly became friends after. She took him under her wing; and they became close. That was, until February 2010 when he caught her in bed with his boyfriend Father Kieron. My, how Karma comes back and bites your arse? He hadnt heard from Sarah in years; but the last he heard she was now living with Father Kieron and was married with a couple of kids. Good luck to them, he thought.**

**Was it Elliot Bevan? John Paul's best friend from 2008. Nope. Elliott couldn't handle John Paul's troubles and began to gradually drift apart from John Paul, and in 2011 he moved to Scotland to be with Jessica Harris; whom he was now married to. It's strange how things turn out.**

**Was it Nancy Hayton- victim of domestic abuse and family loss herself? He wished. No, Nancy sadly got killed by maniac Jake Dean in 2009, who is now serving life inprisoment for the murder. He wished her well in heaven. She was a true star. **

**No, the person who helped John Paul get over the loss of his family was, in fact, former enemy Justin Burton. His now fianceé. **

**Let's go back to that fateful night in 2009 when Justin comforted John Paul...**


	2. Chapter 02

**Growing Up: Beginning Of The End- Part Two.**

**[2009 Flashback**

**"Do you want to go for a drink later" John Paul cautinally asked friend Elliot Bevan "I'm gasping"**

**"Erm I'd love to.. But I'm meeting Jessica" Elliot lied. For some reason, he just couldn't be there for John Paul. As much as he tried; he just couldn't.**

**"No worries" John Paul sighed "I'll go on my own". Again. For this wasnt the first time and he felt; it wouldn't be the last time he would be friendless for the night. It was becoming quite the habit.**

**Nancy was dead. Sarah was busy. Hannah was engaged. Eliot was loved up with Jessica. John Paul was alone. Not techinally alone, he had been dating Father Kieran for several months; but it was an affair- a sordid affair, you would have thought he'd learned his lesson when he fucked up with craig, but he didn't. And now Kieran was away on a holiday with the parish and he was alone. Again.**

**Suddenly; John Paul had a terrible thought and he rushed out of The Halls in a hurry. Running as fast as his legs could carry him. Jellylike state. He came to the benches and just burst into tears. Hitting the floor with his fist. Bruising his hands. Hurting. Inside and out. "Why.. Me" John Paul cried "Why the fuck me?". Tears dropped onto the floor, causing a tiny puddle to ensemble on the ground. He was bleeding blood but his heart was bleeding internally. For he had just remembered that today was meant to be his mothers 50th birthday. "All alone, noone loves me".**

**"John Paul" he heard a voice. A tiny voice. A sexy voice, if you like. "Are you.. okay". The question sounded so lame because, standing in front of him was a broken man- hitting the floor and crying- so of course he wasnt ok!**

**John Paul looked up at Justin Burton; and for the first time in his life he had real concern etched on his face. His gorgeous face. "Let me take you back to my flat and make you a coffee" Justin spoke "I'm gagging".**

**John Paul stopped crying; and momentarily ceased hitting the floor, and smiled at Justin, who by know was kneeling down and wiping away the tears from John Pauls face. **

**"It's ok to cry, It doesn't make you any less of a man" Justin spoke softly "Crying is good for you. It helps you cope"**

**John Paul didnt speak, just listened, as Justin handed out his bare hand for John Paul to hold onto, to pick him up from the floor.**

**"I know what you're going through John Paul, I might have been a complete bastard to you in recent times but I've lost people I've cared about, people I've loved, people I've cherised. Mel, Sophie, Mum, Katy.. All gone.. But not forgotten. You remember the good times, the laughs, the times you were embarrassed and even the bad times. All memories, all good memories. Each and every single one as precious at the next. Crying doesnt make you an idiot; it makes you more of a man because you can admit your not right. Your stressed. Your ill. But you will get better, in time, you will get better; and if you so wish, I will be here every step of the way".**

**Without any of them realising; the bond was already formed and was too late to break. They were now forever one. Whether either of them liked it or not.**


	3. New Life

**Growing Up: Beginning Of The End- Part Three.**

John Paul sat in his living room and pondered. Pondered thoughts- how life had turned out. If he thought; that at the age of 28 he would be sitting in a three bedroom house; owning a night club and being in love with the most perfect man- he might have been right. It was all he ever wanted. Oh; and own a car. But damn that driving instructor for being so damn hot. The thing that struck him the most; was that the person he was sharing this with; was in fact his former enemy Justin Burton. It wasn't Craig Dean as he imagined it would be. Yes; for some years John Paul had some fantasy that he liked to call 'The Sunset Ending' where Craig would come back from dublin and sweep him off his feet. And he did; but not in a good way. He came back in 2009 to announce that his wife was pregnant with his child.

Of course; Frankie was happy. She was overjoyed that her son had been 'cured'. And in a way; John Paul would have been happy- if only he didn't know that Craig was still lying to himself. John Paul doubted that Craig would ever have the courage to accept that he was gay; and thats what hurt him the most.

Yes; Justin Burton, former enemy of his, was the one that done the sweeping of the feet. They shared thier first kiss New Years Eve in 2009; but it had been a long time coming. For months they had been denying thier real feelings for each other and in new year; all doubts were sealed with that kiss. They got together officialy in 2010 after a couple of weeks of 'seeing eachother'; which of course meant the occassinal blowjob in the toilets of The Loft and a few sneaky kisses here and there. Justin made John Paul happier then he had ever felt in all his life- and he didn't think after Craig that would be possible.

Back in the present day; John Paul was idily doing some paperwork before getting ready to officially open The Loft club to the public. He had turned it around and changed it into a gay night club. He was hoping it would be a success. He had hired Ste Hay to be a barman and his boyfriend; Spike.

Justin walked up behind up, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend; whilst kissing his neck. This still made him weak at the knees.

"We've done it babe.. We've got our dream" Justin gleefully said "It's been a longtime coming; but our dreams have been made"

John Paul shivered as Justin's cold hand touched his bare skin and started to rub on his chest.

"I've invited everyone from our past.. Hannah, Sarah, Eliott, Rhys.. Even Craig.. I'll doubt any of them will come but I think it was nice of me to invite them"

Justin continued to rub his lovers chest and pulled him close to him and breathed on his face. "It doesn't matter, they are past.. We don't want Craig turning up and you getting all jittery around him and then dumping me, do we" he spoke.

"As if" John Paul sighed. Justin pulled his lover close to him and thier breaths entangled eachother. Hot. Passionate.

"We've still got time before we open" Justin randily suggested before pulling his lover and enterting his tounge into his mouth. Tounges touching thier bond was still strong. _I wouldn't want it any other way_ John Paul thought to himself as Justin's fidgeting hand tossed on his hard member from his trousers.

Grabbing onto his hand; Justin pulled John Paul into the bedroom and the door shut behind them. They sealed thier passion for each other with a 30 minute session of making love.

Next Time- What happens when John Paul comes face to face with a person from his past?


	4. Old Faces, New Lifes

**Part Four**

John Paul walked into The Loft; hand in hand with his boyfriend and business partner Justin and looked around at the amazing place it had become. Ok; the place still looked the same and had the same atmosphere- but John Paul now owned the club and it felt different. It had a lick of paint here and there; but all in all it was still The Loft. He looked around the place; bewildered and antipating the nights events- who would turn up? if anyone- and would anyone actually be interested in the place or are they just coming from the knockoff booze. This time eight years ago he felt alone. unloved. dirty. ashamed. He felt like all he could do was sit and watch as his life crumbled around him; first the death of his family; then the death of Nancy. Then Hannah and Sarah both disappeard with thier respective partners- one of which was a very familar face in John Pauls bed nine years ago. Hollyoaks had changed; yet it was still the same. It was still the same Hollyoaks that he had grown up in his teens. He and Spike were the only originals left in Hollyoaks. Max Cunningham had died three years ago; and Steph waltzed off into the sunset with his cash. Tom Cunningham was a successful businssman in New York- and the last John Paul heard he had three ladies on the go. It made him laugh to think that Tom; the guy who spilt milkshake down John Pauls lap when he was just eight; was now fighting the ladies off. His friend Darren Osborne was married and now living in Manchester; but often came to visit. It just felt weird that he could possibly see some of his friends again- they could have changed and John Paul wouldn't have known. It was a new development for John Paul. He was now shitting himself with nerves.

Spike and Ste were doing last minute preparitions such as cleaning tables and setting out tables. The dancefloor was clear; and the labels to indicate cheap beer all night were placed all around The Loft. Justin was playing with the DJ decks that were oh so familar to John Paul. He looked so gorgeous and happy and that made John Paul tingle with excitement. The sound system was working finely. Everything was done- so it was time to open the doors. Taking a deep breath; John Paul had to have a quick kiss from Justin to calm his nerves.

"Baby" Justin smiled as John Paul looked up at his lover "Your do fine.. This is your night enjoy it. Make me proud".

Make me proud. That saying swept around John Pauls brain. He had to make Justin proud. He was going to do this- to make Justin proud. And himself. He wanted to make himself proud. He deserved that.

He opened the door and stood in front of him was two very familar faces- Eliott Bevan and Jessica Harris. He was no longer wearing the glasses that made him cute; but he looked hot with his hair spiked up and his shirt buttons undone. Jessica was wearing a short dress which made her legs look elegant; and her breasts were pert upright. They both smiled and then Eliot spoke the wonderful Welsh that he did so well. "Hello John Paul- Long time no see". Forcing himself; he pulled Eliot into a tight hug.

"Hey bud- You look so different" John Paul gleefully said as he let Eliot go; and then he kissed Jessica on the cheek. Unaware that some her blusher had rubbed onto his lip. His hairy lip. His sexy hairy lip.

"I've done well for myself" Eliot proudly stated "And so have you by the looks of this- It looks great".

John Paul hated to do it; but he had to let Eliot and Jessica in so he could greet the other guests "Hey- go and get a drink- I'll catch up with you later".

He greeted more and more people; people he had never met in his life before and some familar yet unimportant faces. He had to turn away a couple of drunk people- They claimed there names were Nick, Chloe, Rebecca, Helen and Ali- but they could have just been a bunch of nutters released on day release.

He turned around briefly and caught a glimpse of The Loft. His loft. His and Justin's loft. And it was busy. Packed. Full of people. He liked.

He turned back around and nearly fained when he came to face to face with someone he hadn't seen for years. Hannah Ashworth- his former best friend.

"Hannah" John Paul excitedly shouted; she was alone. No partner with her. She was by herself. "How comes your on your own and OH MY GOD how are you"

Hannah laughed quietly. "I'm fine- My other half is working so I caught the train down here. It was fine really except some kid Mikey starting trouble. I warned him off though- This place... is amazing" Hannah told John Paul, pulling her friend into a tight hug. She didn't want to let go; for she was hurting deeply. She needed a hug; but she couldn't tell John Paul what was really happening to her- it would break his heart. And hers. No, she would keep up apperances and enjoy the night.

"Hannah- Go and catch up with old friends- Eliot and Jessica are inside! I'll be inside in a bit, just going to greet some more people- and tell the barman I told him to give you a drink on the house!"

Hannah laughed and walked off, unaware that she was about to come face to face with a former nemeis. Spike. The bastard. Spike.

He greeted more people- Darren and his wife had turned up and were currently in a dance off with Zack Ramsey and his boyfriend; and Tom Cunningham also turned up with a couple of blondes attached to his arm. Mike Barnes and his wife Zoe also turned up- they mentioned that Sarah might pop along later and this overwhelmed John Paul.

John Paul gasped as he spotted a familar face walking towards him. A face from the past. A love from the past. His heart was pounding and his hands started to sweat like crazy. Shit. JP was sweating like a pig on beer whilst he looked mighty gorgeous. He walked elegantly and calmy- without a care in the world- Craig Dean really hadn't changed.


End file.
